


Muddy Bank

by Bruisingandlovely



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingandlovely/pseuds/Bruisingandlovely
Summary: I found a corpse and fell in love 💕
Kudos: 1





	Muddy Bank

**Author's Note:**

> No sex scenes her folks, just intimacy. Feedback appreciated!

Muddy Bank  
CW: Death, necro

She lies on the muddy bank of the canal. One arm flayed out swaying gently with the water, the rest of her stationary. There's a light breeze but the sun is warm and inviting, the sky is blue but not quite clear. She stares up at the clouds floating by but her eyes don't follow them.  
Ducks don't mind her and walk happily by. Voles and shrews race past her through the sparse unkempt grass, occasionally stopping to nibble on her fingertips and earlobes. No one's seen the crows yet but her eyes are ready for them; glazed over and drying in the sun. Flies have caught wind and won't be long now. Worms find their way through her tangled hair.  
For now though time almost stands still. No one else has seen her, we're all alone together; me on the bridge and her below me. I lower myself to be closer to her, I'm sure she won't mind. The freezing black water threatens to swallow me but I manage to hop over to the bank.  
No words need be said, I know that I'm welcome. I take a seat by her, the ducks quacking and waddling away. I bow my head and close my eyes. Nervous but somewhat calmed my breathing becomes slow and deep. The two of us are forever suspended in this moment.  
The rush of water falling fills my head and I glance over at her. Swallowing, I reach out to her hesitantly. I lift her hand off of the mud and take it in mine. It's soft but cold and heavy. I toss a coke bottle away from us, clearing space for myself to lie down next to her. My head rolls to rest gently on hers in the crook of her neck and I close my eyes once again.  
'I'm glad I finally found you' I think to her.


End file.
